Error, portador equivocado
by Mich Rangel
Summary: Cuando tu portador no tiene en común un factor importante contigo, puede generar muchos problemas. ¿Creían que el cuadrado amoroso no podía ser mas desastroso? Drabbles/Genderbender.
1. ¿Qué es un kwami?

_«¿Qué es un Kwami? Seguramente es un termino que no logras entender aún y no te culpo, no esta en tú vocabulario habitual ¡Es más! Sé que no esta en aquel diccionario que tienes arrumbado en la esquina de tu habitación._

 _Un kwami, es una criatura mágica que tiene la capacidad de otorgarte increíbles habilidades para que en estas ocasiones donde el caos y el terror es sembrado por una fuerza mágica, la humanidad pueda defenderse._

 _Es extraño, por favor no entres en pánico, aunque el guardián pudo cometer un error al entregarme a ti, no hay duda de que se te eligió, así que escucha con atención._

 _Alguna vez fui como tú, hace muchos milenios fui un ser humano que, en conjunto con otros seis, convocamos a la magia para proteger el mundo terrenal de la maldad, fue cuando nos encerraron en joyas como la que tienes tú ahora en tu poder, para poder defender a la humanidad pero necesitaríamos un portador, tú eres ahora un portador de este Miraculous._

 _Hubo un error, debías tener otro Miraculous y otro Kwami por una sencilla explicación; cuando fui un ser humano tenia un sexo opuesto al tuyo, así que para que esto funcione cuando te transformes habrá un gran cambio, pero seguirás siendo tú._

 _No puedes hacerte para atrás, solo tú puedes hacer esto y defender París. »_

— Tikki, transformame —.  
.

— Plagg ¡Transformame! —.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Ok, dando inicio a esta se tiende Drabbles sobre este AU que se me vino en mente.

¿De que tratara? Si no leyeron bien entre lineas, esperen el próximo capitulo.

Un besote 3


	2. ¡Estos cambios no son buenos!

Cuando pronunció aquellas palabras con inseguridad, pensó por un momento que los cambios que le hablaba ese ser mágico rojo seria algo como aumento de músculos, o el nacimiento de algunas extremidades.

Colocarse los artes había sido doloroso, tuvo que hacer uso de mucho auto control.

Aun asi, aquello no lo había preparado para el dolor que ahora estaba experimentando, podía sentir como si sus huesos fuesen quebrados como si fuesen palillos de madera.

Se quebró del dolor y término derrumbado en el suelo, mientras su cabeza daba muchas vueltas.

— ¡Ah! — Intento ahogar un grito, pero se detuvo al instante al escuchar su tono de voz irreconocible.

— ¿Marin? ¿Llegaste de la escuela? — Una voz femenina preguntó detrás de la pequeña puerta que daba a su habitación, era su madre, Sabine, quien le hablaba desde el piso de abajo.

— ¡Eh, sí! — Tapó su boca rápidamente al escuchar esa extraña voz salir de su boca, nuevamente.

Era una voz delicada y femenina.

— ¿Hay una chica contigo? — Preguntó su madre, en tono curioso.

No respondió, se levanto rápidamente percatándose que el infernal dolor que había experimentado momentos antes ya no estaba presente.

Al igual que cierto amiguito suyo.

Y en su lugar tenia dos amistades nuevas, en su pecho.

Rápidamente fue a un espejo a confirmar aquella pesadilla.

Era una chica.

¡Era una maldita chica!

Todo en él había cambiado y ahora solo era una delgada y (a su punto de vista) tierna chica.

¿Que clase de magia podía hacer eso?

[…]

— ¿Esto es enserio? — Su voz ahora era ronca, sintiendo un escalofrío al reconocer que esa era su voz — ¡Pensé que me vería linda como superheroe, pero solo me veo sexy como un chico! ¡Plagg! —.

— _Deja_ _de_ _ser_ _escandalosa_ _,_ _o_ _bueno_ _,_ _escandaloso_ _,_ _ahora_ _eres_ _un_ _chico_ _—_ Se burló el ser mágico, emitiendo una ligera luz verde del anillo "mágico" — _Te_ _lo dije_ _,_ _tenia_ _que_ _haber_ _cambios_ _para_ _poder_ _acoplarnos_ _—_ Explicó, restándole importancia.

— ¡Pero yo no pensé que adquiriría una manguera! — Comentó, intentando poner un toque de humor.

Plagg solo bufo, en cierto modo ella si era adecuada para ser portadora de la mala suerte, tenia un pésimo sentido del humor.

Bueno, el sí era adecuado.

Esto traería problemas.

— _Chica_ _—_ Hizo una pausa — _Digo_ _,_ _chico_ _,_ _tenemos_ _que_ _ir_ _por_ _un_ _villano_ _¿Lo_ _recuerdas_ _? —._

 _—_ Hablaremos de esto después — Finalizó tomando el bastón que tenía en su cadera, saltando por la única ventana que tenia abierta en su habitación.

[…]

.

.

.

.  
.

Básicamente publique este segundo drabble hoy para no dejar dudas

El siguiente esta bien RARO.


	3. No soy hetero- No soy gay

Se dejo caer sobre su escritorio, dejando que sus mejillas presionaran las teclas de su computador.

Estaba cansada de escuchar a su Kwami decirle sin parar que ella era heterosexual, alegando que su "amor" por la heroína moteada era solo admiración.

Y que ese día había demostrado estar completamente enamorada de Marin.

— Plagg, ya basta — Murmuró entre dientes, Adrienne estaba claramente cansada.

— Es que ¡Fuiste tan rápida! Y las palabras que le diste a ese niño — Exagero el Kwami, juntanto sus patitas — Además no dejabas de mirarlo, y él a ti tampoco —.

Plagg había omitido un detalle importante, decirle a su portadora que quien ella conocía como Ladybug, pasaba por el mismo problema que ella.

Y que era nada más y nada menos su compañero de clases.

— Tienes que entender que ya elegí, a mi me gusta Ladybug, por ende — Pauso, obteniendo su postura anterior — No soy hetero, además ¡Marin solo es un buen amigo! —.

— Sí, sí niña, lo que tú digas —.

[…]

— Tikki, por ultima vez, no me gusta Chat Noir — Comentó exasperado, mientras acomodaba sus materiales de dibujo en su escritorio — No lo veía fijamente, mucho menos con ojos de amor —.

La kwami rodó sus ojos, divertida, volando hacia donde su portador se encontraba.

En un principio había pensado en decirle que su compañero (Que, en realidad era su compañera) pasaba por la misma situación de "acoplamiento" que él al convertirse en Ladybug.

Y ella intento decirle eso miles de veces, pero Marin era un chico testarudo y, desde el principio, parecía renegar cualquier tema de conversación que tuviese a Chat Noir de por medio.

Ella sospechaba levemente el porqué, así que al final decidió que lo descubriera por su propia cuenta, no insistiría más.

— Fue específicamente a protegerte a ti ¿No crees que el pueda tener sentimientos hacia ti? — Comentó con voz picara.

— No me conoce, así que es no, además — Hizo una pausa, haciendo una muexa de manera inconsciente — Él ama a Ladybug —.

— Y tú, eres Ladybug — Dio una pirueta en el aire — También tu tienes sentimientos por Adrianne, y aun así, aquí estas pensando en el guapísimo Chat Noir — Se burló.

— ¡No soy gay, Tikki! —.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

Sí, estos vatos tienen problemas de orientación sexual :)


	4. La discreción ataca

Aquella fue la primera vez que los compañeros de Marin lo vieron llegar temprano, demasiado para su entendimiento.

Pensando, que quizás todo el mundo tenía la hora mal.

Gran error, tenía motivos para aquello.

Sabia la hora exacta de llegada de Adrianne (aunque suene espeluznante) y, gracias a ello, supo tomar el tiempo para llegar antes que ella e intentar resolver una duda que había tenido durante su cabeza todo el fin de semana, teniendo que esperar hasta el lunes para tener una pequeña oportunidad de averiguar algo.

Si es que podía.

Tenía que confirmar el significado, contexto e índole de sus palabras de ser posible.

 _―_ _Realmente amo a Ladybug ― Le escuchó decir a su amiga en la biblioteca, sus palabras fueron seguidas por un gran suspiro, cosa que lo dejo hecho piedra._

Y, quería saber si aquellas palabras eran verdad, por qué como le pondría de patas arriba su mundo, más aun de lo que Chat Noir lo hacía.

― Necesito hablar contigo, Nina ― Con rapidez se colocó en el asiento de Adrianne, quedando a un costado de su amiga, quien se quitó sus audífonos para poder escucharlo ― Más bien, una pregunta ―.

La morena rodó los ojos, sonriendo picarona y augurando que sería una pregunta sobre Adrianne, el amor platónico de Marin.

― Adelante, chico ―.

― Bien, veras ― Jugó con sus dedos, desviando su mirada hacia el techo ― Escuche por error una conversación de ambas y me preguntaba ―.

― Marin, alto ahí, ¡Eso es raro, amigo! Hasta tú tienes tus limites ― Comentó al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos en señal de desaprobación.

― Lo sé, solo déjame terminar ― Hizo un ademan para que se detuviera a sacar conclusiones adelantadas ― Escuché que Adrianne comentó que, bueno, ama a Ladybug y yo tengo la duda de si eso es como un amor de admiración, platónico o ya sabes ―.

Nina sintió un poco de pena por Marin, sabía que él estaba completamente enamorado de Adrianne y ella, bueno, tenía otro tipo de preferencias.

Además era un secreto que le confió a ella ¡No lo diría!

― Lo siento amigo, pero son cosas de chicas y más importante, de mejores amigas ― Se negó.

Para él aquel comentario fue una afirmación, lo cual le hizo dudar y realmente no sabía cómo sentirse.

― Entonces creo que estamos pasando algo parecido ― Murmuró, procurando que aquello no fuese oído por Nina.

Pero ella tenía un buen oído.

― ¡¿Te gusta un chico?! ― Gritó, levantándose de su asiento completamente asombrada.

Marin palideció por cuatro cosas.

Uno; había confirmado que realmente a Adrienne le gustaba Ladybug, al punto de amar su "yo femenino".

Dos; Había afirmado para sí mismo que le gustaba (solo un poco) alguien de su mismo sexo, Chat Noir.

Tres; Sus compañeros habían escuchado aquello.

Cuatro; Adrianne acababa de llegar al aula y también había escuchado el grito de Nina.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sí, Nina es la discreción andando como pueden ver.**

 **Me divertí mucho escribiendo esto, es muyy divertido imaginar los problemas que pueden tener en este pequeño universo.**

 **Marin/Ladybug es: Tengo un amor platónico. No me gustan los hombres. Bueno, quizás, Chat Noir sí es atractivo.**

 **Adrianne/Chat Noir es tipo: Ya elegí mi sexualidad y tengo mi amor platónico que es la hermosa Ladybug. No me gustan los hombres. Bueno, quizás, Marin sí es atractivo.**

 **Tienen problemas.**

 **Gracias por leer esta locura y apoyarla, no saben que contenta me pongo cuando comentan que les gusto y que les saco una sonrisa o carcajada :')**

 **Besos a todos.**


	5. El gato le comió la lengua

Al fin era el final de las clases ¡Habia sido el peor día de su vida!

Sólo algo bueno había pasado para él y realmente no sabía como tomarlo aun, era difícil saber que tu crush tiene sentimientos por ti, pero a comparación de todo drama adolescente habitual, estaba enamorada de alguien que solo aparecía con magia.

Sí, era él mismo pero en un cuerpo femenino ¿Cómo debía tomarse eso?

¿Debería sentir toda su virilidad aplastada por los suelos?

No lo sabía, pero juraba a todos los poderes de los Miraculous que si alguien más le mencionaba algo sobre su _supuesta sexualidad_ terminaría explotando y dejaría de ser el chico amable que siempre era.

― No deberías prestarles atención y preocuparte por ello, Marin ― Una voz suave y melodiosa le saco de sus pensamientos, era Adrienne. Su rostro comenzó a arder cuando se dio cuenta que tocaba su hombro y se sentaba a su lado en los pequeños escalones ― Es tu sexualidad, no la de ellos ― Ella hizo un mohín decidida.

Pensando que de cierta manera, tenía algo más en común con Marin y que en ese aspecto debían apoyarse mutuamente.

Él solo deseaba que la tierra lo tragara, no sabía qué hacer.

No era del todo mentira si lo analizaba bien, y no tenía el corazón para contradecirla tampoco.

Ella notó su incomodidad e inmediatamente observó a otro lado, sonrojada.

Realmente su compañero era lindo.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando disipar aquel pensamiento y, decidiendo como ambos podían avanzar con una amistad más sólida.

― Te diré un secreto ― Se giró hacia él, con una sonrisa cómplice y haciéndole una coqueta seña para que se acercará a ella ― Estoy enamorada de Ladybug ― Le confesó.

Él noto como el rostro de ella lucia completamente apenado y, en unos segundos cayó en cuenta que hablaba de ella, bueno, él mismo.

Desvió la mirada, rascando su nuca nerviosamente al tiempo que reía suavemente.

― No te burles ¡Es realmente enserio! ―.

Adrienne era alguien muy tierna, claramente le decía aquello para levantar su moral ¡Y vaya que lo había hecho!

Así que ¿Por qué no?

― Yo, bueno, no me burló, es solo que estamos en las mismas ― Suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas ― Creo que me gusta Chat Noir ―.

Y ahí, ella perdió todo el aliento en sus pulmones y cualquier palabra que pudiera salir de sus labios ahora estaban atoradas en su garganta.


	6. ¡No me quieras, no soy un chico-chica!

― ¡Enserio que no puedo creerlo! ― Exclamó el Kwami, rodando al son de su intensa risa sobre su escritorio ― ¡El chico se enamoró de tu masculinidad! ― Una carcajada más salió de su pequeña boca, logrando que su portadora mostrara un tic en su ojo.

― Plagg, ¡Realmente no ayudas en nada! ― Exclamo ella, cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos.

― Tú eres quien no ayuda niña ― Plagg realmente estaba disfrutando aquel mal entendido.

Desde la guerrera de China que no se divertía así.

― No tiene nada de malo, bueno ― Suspiró ― No quiero romperle el corazón, básicamente se enamoró de alguien que no existe en realidad ― Se dejó caer en su cama, frustrada.

Solamente tenía ese pequeño miedo, Marin era un chico increíble que, de una u otra manera se había terminado enamorando de una parte inexistente de ella.

Sí, cuando era Chat Noir se podía sentir libre, bromeaba e incluso se comportaba un poco ¿Tonto? Pero he ahí el punto, cuando se transformaba era un chico, pero su verdadero yo era una chica.

Una chica con un sentido del humor pésimo.

― ¿No estarás celosa por que se fijó en tu parte masculina y no en la _hermosa_ Adrienne? ― Preguntó Plagg, sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¡Claro que no! ― Exclamó, sin darle tiempo a Plagg de argumentar algo más ― Simplemente me preocupa, ¿Por qué no pudiste elegir a otro chico, Marin? ― Se preguntó a sí misma, intentando ignorar la risa burlona de su Kwami.

Se preguntó si habría alguna manera de que aquello cambiara, que Marin se diera cuenta que ella, bueno, _él_ no era bueno para ocupar un lugar en su corazón.

[…]

La noche ya había cubierto todo París, dejando un hermoso cielo nocturno que ambos héroes disfrutaban tranquilos.

Su rutina luego de varios meses siendo compañeros de aventuras se había reducido a eso, después de vigilar las calles de la ciudad por la noche darse un tiempo de tranquilidad.

Disfrutando la vista, la suave brisa y su compañía.

Chat Noir dio un vistazo rápido a su costado, apreciando como el rostro de Ladybug estaba completamente absorto en la nada.

Él dedujo que ella estaba pensando en algo.

― ¿Todo bien? ― Preguntó el rubio, sin apartar la vista de ella.

― Sí, solo ― Giró para poder verlo, titubeando un poco ― Solo estoy un poco confundida ―.

El hizo una mueca, no era lo único que su hermosa Catarina tenia.

― Chat ¿Cuál es tú color favorito? ― Ahora fue su turno de preguntar.

Por alguna razón, algo le decía que para eliminar aquella turbulencia dentro de ella, o él, debía saber más de Chat Noir y así saber que era lo que realmente le pasaba.

Pero también quería quitar un mal pensamiento que rondaba su cabeza desde ese mismo día por la tarde cuando él mismo se sorprendió confesando que sí tenía cierto enamoramiento con el Héroe gatuno; ¿Seguiría profesando un _amor ciego_ como lo hacía si supiera que ella en realidad era un él?

No lo sabía, pero por aquel momento no quería pensar en eso.

― Él rojo, m'lady ― Respondió sonriente.

Sin saber que ambos pensaban exactamente lo mismo, teniendo los mismos temores.

[…]


	7. Bola de pelos

Comenzó a dar vueltas sobre un solo lugar, intentando decidir si aquello era lo correcto o no.

Por primera vez sintió que aquella cola le estorbaba y que el traje era incómodo.

Estaba nervioso.

Era una de las pocas veces que, como Chat Noir, sentía eso.

Y ¿Por qué?

Simple, sentía su orgullo herido.

¡No podía permitir que Marin se olvidara de él tan rápido!

Ya había sido suficiente cuando se enteró que había quedado prendado por su versión masculina en lugar de ella misma.

Cuanto más repasaba la situación en su cabeza, menos sentido tenia, solo podía imaginar la risa histérica de Plagg, y por unos momentos se preguntó si realmente era su imaginación.

La magia lo confundía y volvía todo muy complicado, y sabia de primera mano que Plagg lo disfrutaba tanto como su preciado queso.

― Pon tus pensamientos en orden ― Se dijo a si mismo mientras dé se tiraba sobre un tejado para sentarse ― Sí, es atractivo, carismático ― Apuntó en su mente ― Pero es solo un amigo ― Se refuto a sí mismo, haciendo una mueca ― ¡Esto me va a hacer escupir una bola de pelos! ― Comenzó a moverse, un poco desesperado.

Quería encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta: ¿Por qué le importaba que Marin pudiese haber cambiado de _crush_ amoroso?

― Por favor no lo hagas sobre mí ― Sus orejas se levantaron al escuchar un grito que venía desde la calle.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, era Marin.

Llevaba una bolsa de plástico en su mano, pudo reconocer dentro de ella un par de dulces que también disfrutaba.

― Eh, eh, era en sentido figurado ― Se corrigió, quería ahora esconderse.

Algo lo golpeó la cabeza y para cuando se dio cuenta, unas Pringles clásicas estaban en su mano, Marin las había arrojado hasta donde él se encontraba.

Vaya, el chico tenia buen tiro, había que admitirlo.

― Ten una buena noche, Chat Noir ―.

Marin le sonrió, él solo pudo contener el aliento, despidiéndose con su mano derecha, su amigo comenzó su camino, probablemente a su hogar.

Tragó saliva cuando lo vio girarse levemente para verlo.

Quizás la respuesta que buscaba estaba frente a sus garras después de todo.

Marin Dupain-Cheng siempre le pareció alguien interesante, desde su primer día en el instituto donde, a pesar de estar completamente molesto con ella, le ofreció su paraguas para que ella llegara seca a donde le esperaban.

Sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago, quizás la bola de pelos no era en sentido figurado.

[…]

Parpadeo varias veces, intentado procesar lo que Ladybug le había dicho.

― ¿Entonces, t-te gusto? ― Repitió por tercera vez aquella noche.

Ella, por otra parte se preguntó si era correcto decirle aquello a su compañero, pero realmente no se sentía cómoda ocultando aquello.

O cómodo, en realidad en ocasiones se olvidaba de su verdadera identidad cuando estaba transformada.

― Sí ― Admitió, esperando que fuera la última vez que el chico repitiera aquello ― Tenía que decirlo, pero, no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos ― Finalizó, posando una mano en el hombro de Chat Noir.

Los sentidos de él se alarmaron.

― ¿Por qué? ― Realmente no quería presionar aquello, aun había ciertas cosas entre ellos.

Como que él en realidad era una chica.

― Estoy confundida ― Suspiró ― Desde el inicio del año escolar, bueno, he sentido algo por _alguien_ , y ahora, de poco a poco comenzaste a ocupar un lugar aquí ― Rio levemente, realmente se escuchaba como una chica enamorada ― Sí te lo he confesado, es porque mereces saberlo, además ― Rascó su mejilla, nerviosa ― Tenemos que concentrarnos en detener a los Akumas, y de ser posible, encontrar a Hawkmoth ―.

Sin contar con que, su amigo y compañero estaba enamorado de una versión femenina, y la realidad era otra.

Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro, pero intento ocultarla lo mejor que pudo.

― Y ¿Cómo es él? ― Preguntó de la nada.

Era un gato, era curioso por naturalidad, además quería saber sobre su rival.

― Es increíblemente linda ― El rostro de ella adquirió un tono carmín que admiro durante unos segundos, hasta que en el rostro de ambos apareció la sorpresa.

― ¡¿Te gusta una chica?! ― Exclamó, poniéndose de pie de un brinco y, pensando que quizás su verdadero yo realmente tenía una oportunidad.

Ladybug solo se pudo reprender por mencionar aquello tan a la ligera, ahora solo podía imaginar a su pervertido compañero pensando cosas extrañas.

Pero, a fin de cuentas, lo quería por cómo era y aquello era parte de él.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estos dos están entrando en terrenos extraños, sorry.

Disculpen si los revuelvo, pero ellos están peor que ustedes (¿


	8. Confusión y más confusión

Aquella semana había pasado increíblemente lenta para ambos héroes.

Dos fechas importantes se habían juntado sobre ellos: Exámenes finales y, un _fan meeting_ que había organizado la alcaldía de París, pero, ellos sabían por comentarios de Clovis que básicamente fue otro de sus caprichos que termino muy mal para él.

Su madre, la alcaldesa, había visto aquella idea de su mimado hijo para poder tener contenta a la población a pesar de todo lo que sucedía en Paris, y así conseguir electores para el siguiente año, pero eso era otra historia.

Ambos estaban completamente trasnochados por el constante estudio para sus pruebas de física y química, las cuales habían sido peor que la palabra "brutal", y ahí estaban, intentando mantenerse parados mientras los ciudadanos de Paris pasaban uno por uno a tomarse una foto con ambos.

Sí hubiesen querido rechazar la oferta, seguramente estarían plácidamente en el quinto sueño de Morfeo, pero ambos sabían que su deber también era ser gentiles con toda la ciudadanía, así seguirían confiando de sus habilidades.

Además, Adrienne tenía un pequeño plan.

Ahora que sabía que Ladybug tenía cierto _crush_ en una chica, aquello era prácticamente una buena señal. No pensaba que ella fuese a cambiar de enamorada así como así, incluso aunque fuese ella, la hermosa modelo de día y sexy héroe de noche.

Pero podía ahora declarar sus sentimientos libremente, sin ser tildada de _loca_ , y quizás, intendenta ser cercana a ella como Adrienne.

Y, nuevamente, quizás, revelar su identidad.

Esperando algún día entrar en su corazón.

Así que, su plan había sido simple. Ella no podía aparecer como Adrienne por qué Chat Noir se tenía que encontrar ahí, y no planeaba dejar sola a su dama escarlata. En su lugar, escribió una carta y se la entregó a Nathan, el asistente de su madre y, poniendo la excusa más conveniente (Que estudiaría hasta que sus neuronas explotaran) le pidió de favor de ir a entregarla al _fan meeting._

Y así fue, pudo ver en el momento exacto en el que él se la entregó a Ladybug.

Ahora, solo restaba esperar.

[…]

― Te lo digo, muchas de las cartas que recibí son de chicas alabando mi _virilidad_ ― Suspiró, mientras se recargaba en una de las vigas de la torre Eiffel, dejando otra carta en una caja que se encontraba reposando a un lado suyo ― Sé que soy un adonis, pero podrían pensar en mis habilidades de héroe, me siento acosado ― Concluyo mientras un pequeño puchero salía de sus labios.

― Haré una seña afirmativa aunque no lo piense ― Comentó en tono de burla, aunque sabía que aquello era una vil mentira, _estaba como quería_ , recordó decir una vez a Nina durante clases y nunca le había dado más la razón a su amiga.

― Vamos, sabes que es verdad ― Argumentó, sonriendo pícaramente.

― Puede ser ― Le dio la razón, abriendo un pequeño sobre mientras sonreía ― Pero todo tu ego no me deja ver ― Remató.

Chat Noir hizo una mueca de dolor completamente falsa, posicionando sus manos sobre su pecho como si estuviese herido.

― Eso me ha dolido ― Murmuró a la par que tomaba otro de los tantos sobres que aún se encontraban cerrados en su propia caja, observando como Ladybug reía de una que otra ocurrencia que decían sus propias cartas.

Casi cada uno de los asistentes había entregado cartas, posters, e incluso algunos regalos. Ambos habían decidido leerlos en compañía uno del otro, por qué su presencia ya era lo más natural y, así podrían estar juntos un poco más.

Ambos querían eso último, aunque alguien quisiera seguir negándolo aunque fuese solo un poco.

Cuando Chat Noir leyó la carta, solo pudo sentir como su sangre subía directamente a su cabeza e inmediatamente se quedaba sin aliento.

Ladybug lo miraba expectante ante cualquier reacción que él pudiera hacer.

Ella había reconocido aquel sobre como él mismo que pidió a su mejor amigo, Alim, entregarle. Había costado mucho que dejará de hacer preguntas, pero por fin podría mitigar aquella duda.

Sí Chat Noir aborrecería la idea de que a un chico le gustaba, él como actuaria.

La carta solo contenía dos palabras y su propio nombre.

"Me gustas" Decía.

Y, cuando la escribió, se dio cuenta que ya no dudaba mucho sobre ello. Ya no añadía el "creo que".

Pero que aceptar aquello no hacía que dejara de sentir amor por Adrienne, eso seguía ahí.

― Marin ― Le escuchó pronunciar levemente.

Estaba prácticamente más rojo que Tikki.

Comenzó a reír levemente, apretando aquella hoja de papel contra su propio pecho.

Preguntándose por qué de repente su corazón no solo latía por Ladybug cuando ella ya había decidido a quien amar, sino que también latía por aquel dulce y valiente muchacho.

Ladybug frunció el ceño al observarlo reír ¿Acaso se estaría burlando de sus sentimientos? Si eso era cierto ¡Era un completo patán!

― ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia? ― Una mueca de disgusto estaba palpada en su rostró, pero cambió cuando notó que de sus se asomaron unas lágrimas.

― Me odiarías si te lo digo, pensarías que soy un patán ―.

《 Ya lo hago 》 Pensó la heroína, sin apartar la mirada de él.

― No lo creo ― Mintió, tomando otro sobre de la caja, este tenía un peculiar color verde.

― Te amo, Ladybug ― Soltó de la nada, observándola ― Pero, creo que estamos en la misma situación ― Comentó, logrando que ella se sintiera confundida ― Me gusta un chico ―.

Ahí fue cuando el rostro de ella se ilumino.

Le gustaba un chico a Chat Noir.

Chat Noir había leído su carta.

¿Había una posibilidad? ¡Pues claro que la había! Estaba hablando de Marin, de ella, bueno ¡Él mismo!

Abrió el sobre, intentando disimular.

Correspondía sus sentimientos, quería ambas partes de él.

― ¿Podria saber quién es él que le está robando suspiros a mi minino? ― Intentó sonar relajada.

Chat Noir pensó que quizás estaba sintiendo celos, pero realmente era lo justo. Ella había sido completamente sincera ¿Qué clase de compañero y amigo seria si no hiciera lo mismo?

― Marin ― Dijo sin pensar mucho, observando como el rostro de ella se escondía en una curiosa hoja negra.

Su rostro tomo color nuevamente.

Era su carta.

Pudo divisar cuando el rostro de ella se desencajaba de la sorpresa y todo su cuerpo se paralizaba, se preguntó si aquello era una buena señal.

― Le gusto ― La escuchó murmurar, completamente absorta en sus pensamientos.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, temeroso.

― Esta enamorada de mí, la chica a la que amo ―.

Y aquello había salido de su boca sin prestar atención que su compañero felino escuchaba todo aquello.

Y ahora compartían un debate interno completamente caótico.

¿Lo bueno de esto? Ellos se tenían confianza.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué puedo decir?

Son unos tontos xD


	9. Suena como un plan

Un gran suspiró salió de él, se había reflejado en el aire debido a las bajas temperaturas que Paris estaba experimentando, una noche fría sin lugar a dudas.

Y, aunque usualmente los días fríos para él, debido a que en su vida civil eran increíbles por el simple hecho de que esos días usualmente los tenia libres, por una que otra excepción cuando se presentaban sesiones fotográficas por la temporada. Además amaba la ropa para frio.

《 _Pensamientos de chica_ _》_ Escuchó en su mente, como una pequeña burla. Plagg era todo un caso definitivamente.

Pero, volviendo al tema, ese día no había ido nada bien, y aunque hubiese disfrutado de aquellas cosas tan triviales, había algo que arruino el día entero.

Casi habían sido derrotados por el villano en turno.

Tanto él como Ladybug estaban completamente distraídos, descoordinados.

Y, realmente pensó que sería al revés; Ambos se habían _prácticamente_ confesado mutuamente, y habían abierto sus corazones aceptando que se sentían confundidos.

Tenían la confianza entre ellos ¿Qué podía interferirse para no tener la victoria como era usual?

Qué aún tenían secretos.

Plagg le había comentado que, si ambos comenzaban a ser más sinceros con sus corazones no había marcha atrás y debían confiarse todo, incluso _su_ pequeño problema.

Se preguntó por qué no se lo había dicho antes, pero intuyo que o lo había olvidado, o simplemente quería divertirse un rato a costa de los demás.

También pensó en qué clase de secreto tendría Ladybug.

Abrazó sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras pensaba de qué manera podría decirle aquel secreto a Ladybug.

Un golpe en su frente lo saco de su dudativa mental, logrando que su cuerpo se inclinara hacia atrás. En sus manos había caído un tubo de Pringles.

Enarcó una ceja y se recompuso rápidamente, buscando de donde habían salido aquellas frituras.

Y varios metros abajo se encontraba Marin, cargando varias bolsas que parecían contener telas diferentes y otra con muchas golosinas.

― ¿Él súper héroe de París afligido? ― Preguntó él franco-chino, intentando evitar la mirada del héroe que se enfocaba sobre sí.

― Lo estoy ― Admitió, tomando el tubo de Pringles en sus manos ― Son de queso, prefiero las clásicas ―.

Y ambos chicos soltaron una sonora carcajada.

[…]

― Entonces haces una clase de trato negro con los gerentes de la tienda de textiles cuando llegan los cargamentos ― Repitió Chat Noir mientras se llevaba una galleta a su boca, mientras sonreía divertido ― Yo pensé que eras alguien correcto, Marin ―.

― No es algo malo, solo, como dice un amigo, es astucia ― Se defendió ― Usualmente las telas de ahí son cotizadas, París es una de las capitales de la moda y no soy el único que aspira en entrar a esa industria, tengo que hacerme de mis medios ― Tomo una fritura del tubo y la comió.

Ambos varones se encontraban ahora en una azotea, perteneciente a un desconocido, recargados contra la chimenea que sobresalía, ocultándose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Intentando ignorar el frenético latir de sus corazones.

Ambos guardaron silencio durante unos instantes, mientras disfrutaban de las golosinas que Marin había comprado.

Era curioso como Chat Noir había elegido un paquete de galletas de chispas de chocolate (que, en realidad eran para Tikki) y él se había quedado con las Pringles de queso que el héroe felino había despreciado.

Marin tragó saliva.

― No pensé que me dirigirías la palabra ― Soltó de la nada, llamando la atención del rubio ― A no ser que no hayas leído nada, de ser así, olvídalo ― Añadió como excusa. No debía saber que estaba completamente seguro que había leído su carta.

 _Ni de que sabía que también sentía atracción por él, eso solo lo sabía Ladybug._

― Oh, bueno ― Dejo las galletas en sus muslos y sus manos en una acción nerviosa se dirigieron hacia su nuca, a la vez que su rostro comenzaba a adquirir un poco de calor ― Sí lo leí, y, no tiene nada de malo ― Murmuró ― Además ― Hizo una pausa, tragando en seco ― También me gustas ― Admitió, observándolo de reojo ― Es extraño, digo ¡Casi no hemos hablado y todo eso, pero! Quizás es por las tantas veces que te he salvado ― Esto último lo añadió en tono de broma, logrando que Marin riera.

― También es extraño de mi parte ― Su rostró era un poema a ojos del héroe, pensó que nunca había visto algo tan lindo y a la vez increíblemente sexy ― Sé que me gustas, pero ― Suspiró ― Hay una chica de la cual he estado perdidamente enamorado desde que la conocí, bueno, no exactamente, al principio no la toleraba ― Rascó su mejilla ― Quise confesar mis sentimientos para dejar de estar confundido, pero creo que sigo en las mismas ―.

Un sentimiento de incomodidad invadió al héroe.

Se sentía celoso en ocasiones de que aquel maravilloso chico fuese deslumbrado específicamente por su versión masculina y no por lo que era ella fuera de aquella figura creada por la magia.

Sí, en espíritu y en esencia era lo mismo, pero aun así era un poco decepcionante.

Y él saber aquello no ayudaba mucho ¿Quién era aquella que se había robado parte del corazón de Marin?

Y bueno, tampoco es como si pudiese criticar aquello, también tenía una gran confusión sobre sus sentimientos.

Sí, amaba a Ladybug, pero también sentía algo por Marin, simplemente no podía sentirse mal porque él pasara por lo mismo.

Aunque sintió un poco de decepción, Ladybug había logrado querer ambas partes de él, o de ella, sin saberlo, y aun se preguntaba de donde ella podía conocer a su figura civil, aparte de las revistas.

― Me pasa algo parecido ― Suspiró ¿Marin realmente necesitaba saber eso o solo lo decía para provocarle un poco de celos?

― Ladybug ¿No? ―.

― Sí ― Admitió.

― Deberías invitarla a salir ― Chat Noir arqueo una ceja, confundido ― Sí, ya sabes, quizás si la conoces mejor o algo por el estilo, quizás eso ayude ― Mordió su labio, durativo.

¿Era lo mejor? Pues, quizás. De alguna manera tendrían que conocerse, no solo por aquellos problemas horribles que estaban experimentando en cuanto a sus emociones, sino también en cuanto a su deber de proteger París.

Era claro que con aquellos secretos no podrían hacerlo, no cuando lo que había pasado ese día casi fue catastrófico.

― Entonces en algún momento tendrías que salir conmigo ― Escuchó al rubio ― Así sería lo justo, también te conocería a ti ―.

Intentó no reír por aquella propuesta, bueno, no haría falta dos _citas_ para darse cuenta que era el, así que asintió.

― Y tú ¿Saldrás con aquella chica? ― Preguntó.

Marin suspiró ¿Era correcto involucrarla en aquello?

No lo sabía, pero quería arreglar aquella confusión en su pecho.

― Sí ―.

Y sin previo aviso, él franco-chino sintió una suave presión en sus labios.

Chat Noir le había dado un casto beso, solo juntando sus labios con los suyos y haciendo que un fuerte calor se esparciera por todo su cuerpo.

Recordó que aquella sensación ya la había experimentado durante el día de san Valentín, en realidad aquel era el segundo beso que tenía y, también era con él.

Cuando el héroe felino se separó, su rostro reflejaba una vergüenza absoluta, estaba claro que no tenía idea de por qué había hecho aquello.

Marin sonrió cuando se alejó de él, completamente nervioso y murmurando miles de cosas extrañas.

Parecía una niña avergonzada.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE BLOOD IN MY VEINS OHHHHH

Tenia ganas de escribir algo yaoi aqui, o semi, no sé ni que sea xD pero, creo que quedan dos capitulos mas ¿Saben? IDK, help me.

Ya tengo en borrador lo que sucedera al final, pero no sé si servira para uno o dos.

En fin, me da gusto que esta cosa si les divierta, es la cosa mas divertida que he escrito.

Y ¿Saben? A la chingada los drabbles, ya ni son de 500 palabras, no puedo xD cada capítulo se hizo mas largo DSHAFSDF xD

Los quiero :*


	10. Tus sentimientos son familiares

Tocó sus labios por tercera vez en el día mientras evocaba en su mente la memoria de aquel suave beso.

No estaba jugando con Marin y definitivamente no quería hacerlo, pero _esa posesividad_ que podía tener en muchas ocasiones se apodero de ella, o él en aquel instante, logrando que hiciera aquello.

No se arrepentía, pero si se encontraba un poco decaída.

Ella no era una _rompecorazones_ como muchas de las revistas de la farándula solían decirle ¿Entonces por qué su corazón estaba así de dividido?

Escuchó su risa a lo lejos, se encontraba hablando con Alim no muy lejos de ella, aparentemente la conversación era muy divertida.

Y, entonces por su cabeza pasó ¿Quién sería aquella chica por la cual Marin también suspiraba?

Mordió su labio cuando una idea más loca cruzo en su cabeza ¿Marin podría sentir algo en algún momento por su mejor amigo?

¡Se estaba volviendo una completamente paranoica! ¿Acaso eso hacia el amor?

¡Amor! Ahora hasta se refería a aquel sentimiento por aquella palabra con la cual solo había calificado a lo que sentía por la heroína escarlata.

― Soy un desastre ― Tapo su rostro con ambas manos, intentando oprimir un pequeño grito.

― Hey, chica ¿Estas bien? ― A un lado suyo en la banca se sentó Nina, quien le miraba seriamente confundida ― Parece como si sufrieras ―.

《 Lo hago, ya no sé qué hacer con esto 》Pensó, impulsivamente.

― Sí, eso creo ― Respondió rápidamente, sin dejar de mirar hacia la dirección de ambos chicos.

― Deberías invitarlo a salir en lugar de comértelo con la mirada ― Escuchó como Nina ocupaba un tono que fácilmente se podría describir como pícaro.

Ella enrojeció.

Y si lo hacía ¿Quizás Marin no invitaría a la otra chica?

[...]

― ¡Enserio amigo, eres un desastre! ― Una sonora carcajada salió de su boca ― Ya lo has intentado cientos de veces y ahora de la nada tienes una convicción inigualable, me gustaría saber que pasó ― Alim pegó su hombro con el pecho de su amigo, intentando presionarlo.

― Alguien mágico hablo conmigo, ¿Contento? ― Contestó entre risas ― Así que, si soy rechazado, te pido de la manera más atenta que cuides mi dignidad ―.

― No prometo nada, hombre, además, quizás sin dignidad podrías ser mi esclavo ― Se burló.

Marin golpeo su hombro, alejándolo de él.

Vaya amigo que tenía.

Sintió un suave toque en su espalda, llamando su atención.

Era Adrienne.

¿Cuándo se había acercado a ellos?

― Hola chicos ― Saludo la rubia, mientras exhibía una sonrisa nerviosa, para después dirigirse a Marin ― Bueno, quería hablar contigo ¡Más bien! Pedirte un favor ― Junto ambas manos frente a ella.

El chico solo asintió, completamente mudo.

― Había quedado con Nina para ir a Place du Tertre a pasar el rato, y realmente fue un milagro que me dejaran ir a pesar de estar algo retirado ― Explico ― Pero resulta que Nina tenia hoy planes con Alim ― Mintió mientras observaba al moreno de reojo.

― Oye, pero si yo no tengo planes hoy con ― Fue interrumpido por un fuerte pisotón que le fue proporcionado por Nina, quien se acababa de integrar al grupo.

Ambas adolescentes sonrieron cómplices, Alim intento ahogar un grito mientras Marin los veía completamente confundido.

― ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? No me gustaría perderme la oportunidad ― Una mirada inocente se coló por sus ojos, logrando que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda del joven.

― ¡Me encantaría! Ehm, claro ¿Por qué no? ― Intento cambiar las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca por algo más relajado.

Aquello no lo había esperado.

[...]

― Entonces Nathan no tuvo opción que dejarme jugar en línea el Ultimate Mecha Strike III por qué no soportaba ser vencido ― Relató para después tomar un tragó a su botella de agua.

― Al final conseguiste lo querías, fue un buen truco ― Rió levemente al imaginársela en aquella situación ― Deberíamos jugar en línea alguna vez, en dúo somos buenos ―.

Ambos estaban sorprendidos de la fluidez que había tornado la conversación, que no se convirtió algo incómodo por ningún motivo.

Desde que las clases habían terminado, ambos tomaron el metro para no demorar tanto en llegar y disfrutar parte de la tarde en Place du Tertre, donde muchos artistas se reúnen a mostrar sus habilidades y vender una infinidad de artículos.

Incluso un trovador se había acercado a ellos, dedicándole una canción a Adrienne a petición de Marin puesto que ella se había quedado admirando como este hacia aquello con una pareja.

Y, aunque se estuviese muriendo de vergüenza, lo hizo.

Todo era tan basto y colorido, multitudes de gente.

Pero aun así, para ellos solo existía aquel momento.

Y de alguna manera Adrienne se sintió mal, quizás le había robado aquel precioso instante a aquella chica por la cual el corazón de Marin latía (en parte, ella era dueña o dueño de una parte).

Pero, tampoco era aquello importante para ella, se sentía feliz.

― Este lugar es hermoso ― Comentó la rubia mientras observaba al frente.

El cielo ya se comenzaba a tornar naranja y las farolas comenzaban a emitir luz, dándole un toque completamente acogedor al lugar.

― Sí, lo es ― Una sonrisa embobada surcó su rostro al observarla sonreír y quitarse unos mechones de cabello de su frente ― Es un buen lugar para impregnarte del arte bohemio, en ocasiones vengo aquí por inspiración ―.

― Vine una vez aquí con mi Padre, no recordaba mucho a decir verdad ― Suspiró ― Gracias por venir conmigo, lo he disfrutado bastante y, realmente disculpa si te cause alguna molestia ―.

Él tomo aire, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a desbocarse.

Estaba tan mal, tener aquellos sentimientos divididos.

Era ir de extremo a extremo.

Pero, debía ser sincero consigo mismo, y con ella.

― Nunca serias una molestia, Adrienne ― Respondió, apartando un mechón de ella de su mejilla ― Bueno, realmente te tengo que confesar algo ― Tragó saliva a la par que ella lo observaba, expectante ― Hoy planeaba invitarte a salir ― Admitió con una sonrisa tímida y rogándole a cualquier entidad para que la chica no saliera corriendo ― Sé que no es de la misma manera, o que no lo veas como yo pero ¡Argh! ― Sacudió su cabeza, observando como el rostro de ella comenzaba a expresar clara sorpresa ― Quería invitarte a salir desde que te conocí, bueno, quizás no desde ese día, no fue una primera sorpresa muy agradable ¡Bueno, realmente lo fue! La situación no tanto ― Suspiró fuertemente al no encontrar sus palabras adecuadas.

Adrienne intentaba procesar todas las palabras de Marin.

Por qué apenas podía creer que de aquella chica de la cual él hablaba, era ella.

Marin se había fijado en Chat Noir y en Adrienne Agreste al mismo tiempo, había traspasado incluso aquella magia que le convertía en un chico para poder defender a Paris.

Colocó sus manos suavemente sobre las de él, intentando que se tranquilizara y dejara de pensar tanto que palabras debería decir.

― Yo, bueno ― Balbuceo completamente nerviosa ― ¿Qué hay de Chat Noir? Tú me dijiste aquel día que, bueno ― Suspiró ―.

― Sí, sigue siendo así ― Desvió la mirada ― No es una confesión como tal, por qué estoy confundido ―.

― Yo también ―.

― ¿Uhm? ― Arqueó una ceja al escucharla decir aquello.

― Estoy enamorada de Ladybug, pero tú me gustas ― Confesó.

Logrando que el cerebro de Marin dejara de funcionar por muchos minutos.

Y, ambos pensaron que aquello era tremendamente familiar.

[...]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Capitulo terminado: 24/agosto/17

Lo terminé antes, el mismo dia que publique, pero no quise subirlo xD

La neta, es que hoy me puse de meta acabar este fanfic, y es por eso.

Estos niños ya no saben si son hetero, pansexuales, dramaqueens o k pdo.

Gracias por seguir este raro fanfic :3

27/agosto/17

Ya queria subir esta cosita, con estos bebos confundidos :)

Los amo.

Capitulo final, soon.


	11. No estábamos equivocados

― Soy un chico ― La melodiosa voz que emitía aquellas palabras claramente no concordaba en aquel contexto.

Por lo cual, creyó haber escuchado mal.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, confundido.

― Chat Noir, soy un chico ― Repitió nuevamente, observando como él rostro de su compañero se desencajaba ― Déjame terminar ¿Sí? ― Añadió al ver que el héroe felino estaba a punto de soltar algo ― No te lo dije en un principio porque pensaba que era raro, y era una de las razones por las cuales me portaba distante contigo, mi Kwami se llama Tikki y es, como decirlo ¿Los Kwami tienen sexo? Vaya, estoy divagando ― Suspiró, dejando caer su rostro, rendida ― Es una ella, y yo un _él,_ cada que me transformo ella se acopla a mí y suceden cambios ― Explicó, intentando usar una voz calmada.

Chat Noir solo podía tener su mirada sobre ella, como sus ojos lucían levemente afligidos.

Pero, por otra parte, expresaban un sentimiento de liberación.

― Pero tú, gato tonto, comenzaste a entrar en mi mente quitando esa barrera ― Se quejó ― Y, aunque tengo confusión en mis sentimientos aun, quiero conocer al verdadero Chat Noir ― Esto último lo murmuró, intentando evitar la mirada intensa de su compañero ― No hoy, pero ¿Qué tal si? ―.

― Una cita ― Interrumpió rápidamente el rubio, para después carraspear por su imprudencia ― Puede ser una cita de amigos, tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar después de todo ―.

Ella levantó su cabeza, con un brillo de alegría en sus ojos.

― Entonces ¿No te molesta que yo sea un chico? ¡Todo este tiempo pensabas que era yo una chica! ― Comentó mientras sus brazos se movían energéticamente, nerviosa.

Él colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros, tranquilizándola.

― Aunque fueras un gato, seguiría sintiendo lo mismo ― Hizo una pausa, analizando sus palabras. Ambos soltaron una sonora carcajada ― Bueno, eso sonó mal, en mi mente sonaba más romántico ―.

― Un poco raro, pero lo fue ― Atino a decir la heroína.

Chat Noir tragó saliva.

― Entonces, tengo que decirte algo yo también, antes de poner la fecha y él plan ― Tomó aire ― Yo una chica ―.

Ladybug parpadeo unos instantes, observando a su compañero.

― ¿Qué? ― Preguntó, examinándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

― Soy una chica, Ladybug ― Suspiró, sintiéndose de alguna manera liberado ― Y una muy guapa ―.

Y, aquella noche, ambos se dieron cuenta que eran algo tontos, que sus Kwami eran muy buenos ocultando secretos (en especial Plagg).

Y lo más importante, qué aquello se les hacía increíblemente familiar.

[…]

Se encontraba completamente recargado en un edificio, observando como las personas pasaban con prisa aquel sábado, el invierno apenas estaba comenzando así que froto sus manos entre ellas y dejo escapar un poco de aliento de su boca para calentarlas.

Cuando ambos descubrieron que pasaban por la misma situación al transformarse con ayuda de sus Kwami, fue difícil para ambos dejar de reír durante un buen rato. Se les hacía increíble que nunca hubiesen pensado aquello, que nunca aquella idea llego a pasar por su cabeza.

Comentaron aquellas situaciones durante toda la noche sobre la Torre Eiffel, desde pequeñas anécdotas con sus primeras transformaciones hasta el terrible dolor que experimentaban en un principio.

Y, aunque ya no había secretos entre ellos, aún faltaba algo; conocerse.

De verdad, a la persona que se encontraba tras la máscara, verificar si seguía siendo la misma en esencia, ver si aquello traspasaría aquella barrera como dos personas lo había hecho con ellos.

Y así, pensar con claridad.

Pero no querían hacerlo en ese momento, aunque ya habían asimilado aquello, era claro que aun necesitaban procesar aquella información.

Así que decidieron salir, tal como ambos lo habían propuesto a su singular modo.

Acordaron llevar algo de vestir significativo, para poder reconocerse entre la gente que pudiera estar en cualquier lugar, aquello lo tomaron como un inocente juego.

Marin opto por un conjunto parecido a su traje de heroína, llevaría un pantalón completamente negro junto con una camisa del mismo color, acompañado de una chaqueta de piel color roja de _daredevil_ que le encantaba.

Por otro lado, Adrienne escogió un atuendo con una falta en forma de _a_ negra y una chaqueta blanca, y, para resaltar aquello unas orejas de gato que en algún momento encargó en internet, ahora sabía que si les daría un buen uso.

Acordaron verse en la calle donde ambos se conocieron, _rue de la colombe_ fue testigo de su primer y catastrófico encuentro de ambos héroes, y el saber que ambos sabían el lugar, hizo que un sentimiento cálido se instalara en sus pechos.

― ¿Marin? ― Una voz suave hizo que girara su rostro, encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que con Adrienne ― Hey, parecías un poco zombi ― Añadió con una suave risa.

― Eh, hola, Adrienne ― Tragó saliva ¿Qué pensaría Adrienne si de la nada llegaba Chat Noir ahí? Bueno, más bien la chica que estaba detrás del traje y la magia de aquel héroe ― ¿Qué haces por aquí? Digo, bueno, sola ― Murmuró, observándola.

Vaya que se veía bien.

― Bueno, estoy esperando a alguien ― Lo observó de reojo. Marin se veía increíblemente atractivo con aquel conjunto, en definitiva el rojo y el negro eran sus colores.

Y, se puso a pensar.

Marin tenía aretes, y vestía exactamente como la heroína, o, el chico que era Ladybug, iría a aquel lugar.

Su corazón se comenzó a desembocar al darse cuenta de aquellos detalles que, había ignorado completamente por hecho de saludarlo.

― ¿Marin? ― Lo llamó, ahora completamente nerviosa.

Pero él solo estaba embobado observándola.

Adrienne llevaba una curiosa diadema en su cabeza que simulaban las orejas de un gato.

Falda negra, chaqueta blanca, cabello rubio y unos maravillosos ojos color verde.

― Adrienne ― Murmuró, al darse cuenta que ella lo llamaba en repetidas ocasiones.

Ella llevó su mano hasta su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

― Aunque fueras un gato ― Susurró, regalándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Él era Ladybug.

Ella era Chat Noir.

Nunca se enamoraron de personas distintas.

Siempre habían sido ellos mismos, se habían encontrado de maneras distintas.

Ambos rieron suavemente, llamando la atención de los transeúntes que los miraban y posteriormente pasaban de largo, admirando aquella escena de reojo.

Pasaron las barreras del sexo, pasaron las barreras de sus orientaciones y prejuicios.

― ¡Esto es gatastico! ― Ella se lanzó en brazos de él, colgándose de su cuello ― Aunque somos unos idiotas ―.

― Lo somos ― Admitió él, separándose de ella para tomar su rostro.

Y darle un suave beso en sus labios.

Lento y algo torpe ambos se acoplaron, reconociendo aquella cálida sensación que ambos habían experimentado en aquel tejado junto.

Pero ahora era más.

Cuando ambos se separaron, miraron a su alrededor, apenados por aquel comportamiento.

― ¿Comenzamos esta cita, M'lord? ― Marin Rió cuando ella cambio su apodo.

― Pensé que no era una cita ―.

― Demasiado tarde ―.

Habían sido los portadores equivocados, Tikki debía cuidar de Adrienne mientras Plagg debía hacerlo con Marin, pero aquel incidente les enseño que no todo debía seguir aquella regla.

Eran los primeros portadores erróneos que tenían en todo su existir.

Y aun así, ellos pensaban que aquello quizás no fue una equivocación.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Error, portador equivocado ― Terminado]

Y bien, ahora si que el fanfic ha llegado a su fin.

Muchisimas gracias por apreciar este fallo a el fandom,pero apareció en una idea fugaz.

Me gustó, con esto quise expresar que si bien ambos son una pareja heterosexual a final de cuentas, el amor logra trasender hasta el genero, claro, en muchos casos.

Además ¿Qué lios, no?

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _rue de la colombe_ ― Es una calle parisina que se encuentra a espaldas de la cateral de notre dame, puse esta calle (Por que estos bebos se conocieron en una calle, cuando Ladybug callo del cielo ) por que es una aproximación a la realidad parisina de la serie


End file.
